


Okay

by jillvalentine



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillvalentine/pseuds/jillvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all he ever says he is. Set at the end of Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I like to drabble okay.

It's quiet.

Except for her screams.

Rose slams her hand the cold wall, begging for them — for anyone to take her back. Her makeup starts to run and she feels the sting of mascara in her eyes. She stops pounding and presses her face against the wall. She's never loved anyone more than him, and she knows she never will. There's always Mickey, but he's not the Doctor.

Somewhere far away, the Doctor can feel his hearts breaking. He rests his hand against the wall, and he swears he can feel the warmth of Rose's hand against his, he can hear her sobs.

There's nothing he can do, he can't bring her back, and he knows it's all his fault.

He steps away, and does the one thing he knows how to — he goes back to the Tardis, and tells himself he's okay.

And maybe someday, he'll believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not your OTP until it punches you in the feels on a daily basis.


End file.
